


The Dance

by SquiggyGirl



Series: Laverne, Shirley, Lenny & Squiggy: Life in the 50s & 60's [2]
Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Peer Pressure, Sadie Hawkins Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiggyGirl/pseuds/SquiggyGirl
Summary: The events leading up to the dance & the issues at the dance.
Series: Laverne, Shirley, Lenny & Squiggy: Life in the 50s & 60's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202165
Collections: Laverne Shirley Lenny Squiggy Teens to adulthood





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events leading up to the dance & the issues at the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read part one of the series for this to make sense.
> 
> Lenny & Squiggy picked up the girls that night at 6 as their reservation was at 6:30. The boys chose a restaurant that was classy & affordable. Both boys had been saving their money for this night for a few weeks. The girls had asked the boys to the dance about two weeks prior. The girls didn't expect the dinner part, just to be going to the dance so they were a little surprised when the boys suggested dinner as well.  
> ===========================================

One day the girls were in the cafeteria when the boys approached them. 

"Hi girls" Lenny said shyly.

"Hi Len" Laverne said smiling.

"Um. We know we're going to the dance an all but um can we do the honor of taking you lovely ladies to supper beforehand?" Squiggy said.

It was unlike Squiggy to be nervous. He was probably the most confident of the boys in the senior class.

Shirley smiled at him. "Sure Squig. What restaurant?""

"Uh it's a surprise. But uh dress 'classy' " he advised.

The girls exchanged looks. Lenny & Squiggy taking them to a classy restaurant. Heaven help Milwaukee! 

==================  
The night of the dance....

"Is this ok do you think" Shirley asked Laverne showing her the dress she had planned on wearing.

"I think that'll make Squiggy drool Shirl."

"He drools at anything I wear." she replied.

"That is very true."

They contemplated their outfits and their matching accessories. 

A little later, the girls were ready for the boys to pick them up. Lenny had permission to borrow his father's car for the special night.

There was frantic knocking at the door about 5 minutes later.

The girls, startled opened the door to a disheveled set of teenage boys.

"Get in here guys! What happened?"

"Rocco and Mario" they said

Rocco and Mario were two of the toughest boys at Fillmore who just liked to beat up others for being different or in most cases just because they felt like it.

"Get in here and we'll get you cleaned up. Squiggy you're bleeding!"

"Ya well..." he said and looked down.

"Squig??" Shirley asked as she dabbed the cut above his eye.

"Marlene" he whispered. 

Marlene was the 3rd person in the Rocco/Mario gang. She was the toughest girl at Fillmore (with the acceptation of Laverne who never beat anyone up for no reason) Marlene was also five inches taller than Squiggy so her height was a little more than intimidating. 

"They jumped us and stole our money girls" Lenny said.

"Ya so we can't take you any place for supper. We need to cancel the reservation" Squiggy added.

"Guys..." Shirley began.

"I'd like to knock those guys into next week." Laverne said clenching her fist.

"Don't make a big deal out of it please." Lenny said. "Just don't bring it up when we're at the dance."

Shirley looked at both boys. "We won't." she said.

"Can we at least defend you if someone tries to do anything?" Laverne asked as she put a band-aid on the cuts on Lenny's chin.

They shook their heads. "Do you know how embarrassing that is? To have a girl step in like that?" 

The girls exchanged looks. "Ok boys, we'll follow your lead. But if you need our help, just let us know"

They nodded.

"Why don't we go to the Pizza bowl and get a pizza and Pepsi" Laverne suggested.

The boys nodded and agreed that it would be a good idea. 

Squiggy called the restaurant and cancelled their reservation and the four of them went down to the Pizza Bowl. Frank DeFazio, Laverne's father owned the Pizza Bowl and father and daughter lived in the apartment above.

The four of them entered the restaurant and suddenly.... a big booming voice....

"It's the whimps we beat up!" 

The four of them exchanged glances and shared a collective thought. _it's gonna be a long night_


	2. Chapter 2

Rocco & Mario approached and eyed the girls up and down. "Whatcha girls doing with these two losers?"

"What it to ya? WE asked THEM and it ain't any of your business" Laverne said and stood eye to eye with Rocco.

"YOU dames have no taste in men" Rocco's date Marie said.

Shirley looked at her. "And you have taste? choosing these brutes?"

"Shirley don't ..." Squiggy began.

"Squig, I'm defending myself." she said.

Squiggy sighed.

Marie looked from Rocco to Squiggy.

"My man is a real man. Yours is a little boy." she said and went nose to nose with Shirley.

Squiggy's eyes narrowed but he didn't say a word. 

"At least MY man knows how to kiss!" Shirley said and grabbed Squiggy and gave him a nice one.

"Wow" he said.

"Break it up break it up!" a teacher said. "What's going on here?"

"They were pickin' on us Mrs. Sampson" Marie said. "DeFazio was about to beat me up"

Laverne looked at her. "I was going to do no such thing. We promised our dates no violence"

Mrs. Sampson sighed. "Just go to opposite sides of the room and stay away from each other!" she said.

Rocco, Mario and their dates walked away from Lenny, Squiggy and the girls. 

"I don't even want to be here no more" Squiggy said.

"C'mon Squig, don't let what that girl said get to you." Shirley said. "I kissed you because I wanted to and don't you forget that"

He shrugged. 

Lenny watched his friend walk away from the group. Even a Shirley Feeney kiss couldn't break Squig of his sadness.

"I'll be back girls. I have to find Squig and make sure he's ok." Lenny said.

"Ok Len. If you need us let us know"

After the boys left. Rosie approached them. "I'm Glad you dumped those morons."

"What's it to you? We like those boys"

"You need real men" Rosie said. "We can set you up with real men. How about those 2" Rosie pointed to Rocco and Mario.

"Are you insane! Those two are worse hooligans' than Lenny and Squiggy!"

"They are innocent as little lambs"

"Yea I'll believe that when Lenny gets an A on his next test" Laverne said. 

All of a sudden there was a ruckus outside. The girls ran out to see the Mario and Rocco beating up on the boys again.

Unable to contain herself this time, Laverne got involved. 

"NO Laverne!" yelled Shirley.

Laverne grabbed Rocco, who had Lenny by the scruff and yanked him off Lenny then clenched her fist and socked him one in the face. Rocco winced in pain and he and Mario along with their two girls slunk off.

Lenny looked up at her.

"How could you do that to me Laverne?" he said and walked away.

Laverne stared at him open mouthed. "What? Rocco was hurting him! What else was I to do!" 

Squiggy looked at her and shook his head. "You don't understand do you. By you getting involved it made things worse - now people will think he's a wimp that needs a girl to fight for him." 

Laverne called her father to come pick she and Shirley up from the dance. 

===========================

Lenny & Squiggy sat in Lenny's car talking. It was a convertible.

"Len, don't be mad at Laverne - she didn't mean to hurt your pride like that." Squiggy said

"I know. I mean - but those guys are gonna make fun of me"

"Len, they do that anyway. Look at us. We ain't exactly the best at school in anything." Squiggy said.

"But the girls asked US to the dance. Not anybody else US and I'm wonderin' now why they wanted to go with us."

"We WANTED to go with you." Laverne said and looked Lenny in the eye.

"You had the pick of the litterbox and you chose us?"

"Lenny you big dope. NOBODY put us up to it." Laverne told him.

"We got made fun of for asking you"

"You did?" Squiggy asked.

The girls nodded.

"Are these nerds bothering you?" said a voice.

It was Rocco & Mario... again...


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you still bothering us!" Shirley said.

"Because Rosie told us you wanted real men"

"Rosie is wrong. We have real men. Lenny and Squiggy are real men." Laverne said.

Rosie approached them.

"You can stop the charade now girls. We all know the real reason you asked these boys out. All you wanted was the free supper. That's why you arranged for them to get beat up." 

Lenny & Squiggy stared at Rosie then at Laverne and Shirley.

"What did you say?" Lenny said

Rosie crossed her arms and looked at Laverne. "I heard her talking to Terry in the bathroom about it"

Laverne's jaw dropped and she looked at Lenny.

Lenny's face registered sadness and genuine hurt. "Laverne?"

Laverne looked at Lenny then at Shirley who's mouth was gaping wide. 

"Laverne? Please tell me this is not true!" Shirley said and looked from Laverne to Squiggy who was also staring at them in shock.

Laverne sighed and shook her head. "I NEVER arranged for the boys to be beat up!" she said. "Greenbaum, you are so jealous of me and my friendship with these boys that you'd try to destroy it? I had nothing to do with them getting beaten up. I bet you did though haahh. You for some reason hate me and I don't care really."

"But.." she began.

"OH shut your face." Laverne continued. "Shirley and I asked Lenny and Squiggy here to the Sadie Hawkins dance because we wanted to. These boys, despite their shenanigans are kind hearted. You have NO idea how kind they can be."

"Oh really" Rosie said eyeing the boys.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Greenbaum" Lenny told her.

"Secondly we didn't expect the supper either. That was a total surprise but geez was ruined when SOMEBODY arranged for them to be jumped and robbed!" Shirley said. 

"We wanted to take them to a restaurant to thank them. They had been tutoring us in a class we share and we wanted to thank them for their help." Squiggy said.

"We did extremely well in the test and well we wanted to thank them by taking them somewhere special and nice." Squiggy said. "but it was ruined."

Rosie exchanged glances with Rocco and Mario and Marie (who had joined them)

"I'm sorry" Rosie said and handed the boys back their money and they walked away.

The boys' jaws dropped in shock.

"I know it's too late to go back to the dance. But why don't we go to the Pizza Bowl. Pop will let us have it for a couple of hours so we can have a private dance. " Laverne said.

Lenny bit his palm. 

"Len don't' do that." Laverne said.

"Can we reschedule our date at the fancy restaurant though?" Squiggy said with a smile to Shirley.

"Yes boys." Laverne said.


End file.
